


Knowledge Above Everything

by Calephelis



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Autistic Philip, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calephelis/pseuds/Calephelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip had only known Shotaro for a short time, but already he was starting to believe that the two of them were different in more ways than one. So how could they become friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Above Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This chronologically takes place between the prologue at the start of Episode 1 and the point where Akiko appears One Year Later, and was written basically just to indulge my personal headcanon that Philip is autistic. That may or may not have come across 100% in this chapter (I'm basing his behaviors partially on my own, as I'm autistic myself), but there will be more!

The first time Philip had entered the Gaia Library in front of Shotaro, Shotaro’s reaction had not been what he expected.

“What the hell was _that!?_ ”

“Hm? Was that not the information you wanted?” Philip closed the book he’d been holding and gave Shotaro a befuddled but patient look. Whatever agitation the detective was feeling seemed to melt instantly, further adding to Philip’s confusion.

“No, just, agh… Warn me before you do that next time, alright?”

Philip agreed, reasoning that it was only fair to Shotaro.

One week later, after Shotaro had said some off-handed comment during an investigation (“And remember to give me a heads-up before you zone out again!”), Philip realized half of Shotaro’s agitation back then had been due to his complete lack of a response while he’d done his lookup.

~ ~ ~

“Why do you bother writing things down if you can look up whatever you want in that… library… place?”

After some further explanation from Philip, Shotaro quickly got over his initial shock and filed away this new knowledge under “just another Philip thing.” He learned to let Philip be whenever he was “zoning out” (as Shotaro put it), and for the most part he left him to his own devices, only poking his head into the basement to make sure Philip had eaten something that day. But occasionally, in-between cases and paperwork, Shotaro would walk in and observe Philip while he took notes on some new thing he’d suddenly become interested in.

This was the first time Shotaro had actually asked him a question that wasn’t directly related to a case.

“I find it easier to keep my thoughts in order if I write them down,” Philip replied after a pause, his hand only faltering for a moment before resuming its note-taking.

Shotaro made a noise of acknowledgment but otherwise didn’t say anything else, only continued to watch Philip, until the faint sound of a bell chiming signaled that another client had come by. 

Philip assumed that that would be the last time Shotaro would willingly come down to visit him unprompted, but then it happened a second time, and a third, and a fourth, and before he knew it these visits had become an almost daily occurrence. Where once Shotaro had been amicable but hands-off towards Philip, now he seemed to be actively… befriending him? Was that it? It was puzzling -- but also exciting, if Philip was completely honest with himself. His memories before meeting Shotaro were like a blank page, so as far as he was concerned, Shotaro was the first friend he’d ever had.

Perhaps he should start making an effort to reach out, as well.

~ ~ ~

It turned out that Philip would get his chance sooner rather than later. One week into their new routine, Shotaro suddenly invited Philip to leave the basement and go out for lunch with him.

“What about your clients?” Philip asked. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but something about the prospect of meeting and interacting with people other than Shotaro, of leaving the comfort of what was quickly becoming “home”... it was intimidating. Yet he was certain that he _would_ like to go out and see the city that Shotaro held such fondness for, and meet new people, so there was no logical reason for him to feel this way...

“It’s been a slow day and I’m behind on case reports. I was already thinking of locking up early, so…” Shotaro trailed off as he noticed Philip hesitate, and he quickly added, “But if you’re busy, we can do it some other day! Just thought you, y’know, could use some fresh air.”

Well, when he put it _that_ way, he did suppose staying inside all the time was a bit unhealthy. And if Shotaro was with him… Philip hated the idea of using him as a buffer against the outside world, but at the same time it comforted him just a little. Maybe… maybe getting out every once in a while wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“Ah, alright. Let’s go.”

Shotaro’s shocked but pleased reaction was all the confirmation Philip needed to know that his decision had been the right one.


End file.
